Alcohol and Sex
by Nyx Aerin
Summary: Grimmjaw and Ichigo have a different kind of lesson. AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Grimmjaw, why are we doing this again?"

He just smirked at me cockily. I sighed, then glanced down at the papers in front of me.

"This is the third time this week you've been given detention. For yet _anothe_r fight. Seriously, Grimmjaw, don't you have any brains?"

His ice eyes bored into mine, but he still didn't say anything. I tried to ignore him.

"If this happens again, I will have to suspend you. Keep this in mind."

I'm a professor at the Karakura University, and I've taught many students. None of them have been as obstinate or troublesome as Grimmjaw Jeagerjaques. He starts fights every other week, mostly in my class. Because of this, the dean of the university instructed me to personally oversee him- and his detention sessions.

Most of the time, he just sits quietly with his bored-ass look. Other times, if he's really riled up, he sprouts profanities like mushrooms after the rain. _Fuck this shit _or the more colorful _the bitch/bastard was fucking looking for it._or I usually ignore this, but what really bothers me sometimes, is that he_ stares_.

It's not a normal, _I-hate-you _kind of stare. It's a _I wanna fuck you up_ stare that I mostly get from lusty women-and a few leering men- in nightclubs or bars. He sorts of stares blatantly at my body, raking his eyes up and down my figure, and more than once I've dismissed him earlier for doing that.

Not that I'm not flattered. Grimmjaw is a very good-looking man, but he is nearly three years younger than me, and I would probably get fired if I had any relationship with any student. I'm not that desperate to get in someone's pants.

Although, I have to admit, more than once he's made me very hard.

We've been sitting in silence for nearly an hour now. He can go in thirty minutes, or at least that was what I had planned.

My pen rolled over the front edge of the table. I got up, walked around and bent over to pick it up. I stood up and turned around to find him blatantly staring at my ass.

"Grimmjaw," I said sharply. "What are you looking at?"

"Your ass." He smirked.

I glared at him.

He got up and walked towards me, until he was directly in front of me and I could feel the heat rolling off his perfect body. I had to look up at him. I refused to back down and folded my arms over my chest. I could feel myself hardening.

"I want to fuck you." He said this clearly, his eyes boring into mine. "I want to fuck you over and over again-"

I snapped. I shoved him backwards, although all that happened was that he stumbled back a step or two. "You're dismissed, Mr. Jeagerjacques," I snarled. Grabbing my stuff, I left the room hastily.

* * *

"You look pissed, Ichigo," Renji laughed drunkenly. "Wha's the matter? Something up your ass?"

_No, someone wanted to get up my ass, literally, _I think of saying, but then decide not to. Renji, despite being what others think of as a very manly man, loves a good gossip as much as his fiancee, Rukia. It's one of his greatest flaws, in my opinion.

I glanced around the nightclub. Music was pumping from the speakers and people were swaying-more accurately grinding their asses together- on the dance floor. It is Friday night, after all.

I can't stop thinking of Grimmjaw.

I'm not shy. I am perfectly aware of my sexual orientation, but a student is off-limits. I like to think that I wouldn't want to screw him if he was older than me, but I know it isn't true. Grimmjaw is hot, and unfortunately for me, he is very aware of it.

In any case, it was a relief when Renji called me after I dashed out of detention, inviting me for a drink. Or two. Or maybe until we get stone drunk.

"Look, man," Renji yelled. "Isn't that your troublemaking kid?"

I have no luck.

It's Grimmjaw. Thankfully, he's busy grinding his crotch into someone's else's ass, but when Renji yells-a trifle too loudly- he turns to look at us.

_Shit._ I quickly turned my head away.

* * *

I don't know if he's seen me, but as we stay into the late hours of the night, so does he. He drinks a lot, I realize- he just orders drink after drink, and by two am he seems drunk.

Renji is absolutely-fucking-drunk, so the bartender, our friend, Ikkaku, offers to let him stay for the night. I'm more sober-at least by a little bit- and I agree, leaving Renji to warble 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' drunkenly on the floor.

Just as I'm opening my car doors, Ikkaku yells for me. "Hey, Ichigo! Do me a favor?"

He comes out of the bar, half-carrying, half-dragging someone. _Oh no._

"Kid's drunk," he yelled. "Take him home, won't you?"

"I don't know where he lives," I yelled back, frustation mounting.

"Then take him back to your house." Ikkaku shoves a seemingly-insensible Grimmjaw into the back seat of my car. "Better than him getting hit by a car."

_Better he get hit by a car, _I think sourly.

On the way home, I look in the back seat. He seems to be sleeping, which raises my hopes a little bit. If he just sleeps the whole night, it won't be that bad.

I live in a double-storey detached house, which is a little big for myself but I don't mind. Now, I'm very grateful I didn't take up my dad's advice to live in an apartment.

I park the car, get out and open the back seat. I stare at him for a while.

He looks better when he's not scowling. I push the thought out of my mind and hoist him up, staggering a little. Man, is he heavy.

I unlock the door, stagger in and drop him on the couch. That is where my hospitality ends, you drunken sod. I head upstairs to take a shower. The water is cool on my skin, washing away the sweat and alcohol smell. I feel refreshed, even thought it's nearly three in the morning.

I walk into my room, a towel wrapped around my waist. No school tomorrow, thank goodness. I can already feel the tell-tale signs of a headache creeping up on me. It's bright, the moonlight is shining through the window. I walk over and pull the curtains, throwing the room into darkness.

Instantly, a hand clamps firmly down on my mouth. Another hand snakes around my waist, immobilizing my arms to my side.

"Hi, professor," Grimmjaw whispers into my ear. "Miss me?"

I struggle, trying to break his hold, but he has me in a tight grip. He drags me backwards and pushes me, face down, into the bed. He takes his hand off my mouth and grips the back of my head, pushing my head further into the bed.

I thrash and kick, trying to dislodge him. I know clearly well what he wants, and I am not about to get raped by my own student. One of my kicks hit something solid, and I hear him hiss before suddenly a weight presses down on my lower back as he straddles me.

"Stop that," he hisses. He pulls my hands behind my back and I feel cloth wrapping tightly around them. I buck, trying to throw him off my back. He just pulls the bindings tighter and I hiss in pain. My head no longer being shoved into the mattress, I raise it and snarl at him. "Get off me, Grimmjaw!"

He bends down and licks the shell of my ear, making me shudder. "That's what I plan to do," he whispered huskily.

It's only when his hands are on my ass that I notice I'm stark naked. He flips me over and I can dimly see his face smirking at me.

"Grimmjaw, stop this right now! You're-" I gasp as he straddles my waist and grabs my half-hard cock.

"I don't know, professor," he says, the smirk still on his face. "You look like you're enjoying this."

His hand are all over my body, and I can't stop him. His knee is between my legs, keeping them apart, his hand are scratching and feeling and rubbing. His mouth sucks on my collarbone, and I can't help but let out a half-strangled moan.

He laughs, and suddenly his hands are on my hips. I try to see what he's doing, but my back arches and I moan deeply as a wet, hot warmth engulfs me.

He holds my hips down to stop me from moving as he sucks me, slowly and languidly. I gasp and moan, unable to stop myself. "Grimm...Grimmjaw... ahh..."

"What do you want?" He says this lazily, taking his mouth off my member. I glare at him, feeling my face flush. He just smiles, crawling over my body and pressing his mouth to mine. I keep my lips firmly pressed together, but he never plays fair.

I let out another gasp as he fists my erection tightly, jerking it, and he takes it as an opportunity to shove his tongue down my throat. I bite his tongue and taste blood. He pulls away and curses.

"Fuck you, Kurosaki," he snarls. "You'll pay for that."

He jerks my erection, hard and fast, and soon I am coming, arching my back, eyes closed, gasping and whimpering. For a while, his hands dissapear, and when I recover from the sex high I open my eyes to see him stripping quickly. Totally naked, he sinks back onto the bed and runs his hands down the inside of my thighs.

"I'll fuck you so hard you'll won't be able to walk," he mutters. Suddenly, there is something shoving itself up my ass. I cry out, clenching my ass tightly, and he groans.

"Fuck, you're tight, Kurosaki." He thrusts his finger in and out, and I hiss as another finger joins the first, stretching and probing. With his other hand, he pinches my nipples hard.

The pain and pleasure become almost unbearable as he thrusts in three fingers, and my cock is already hard again. I gasp as he hits my prostrate and pleasure crashes down over me. I hear a chuckle, and suddenly the fingers are gone. I whimper slightly.

Soon enough, I feel something blunt and hard rubbing at my entrance. His hands grip my slender hips tightly. I try to raise myself to see what he's doing.

"Don't worry, Kurosaki." His actions belies his words as he thrusts into me without preparation or warning, and I give a scream that is half muffled by one hand clamping down over my mouth. Unconcerned, he just continues pushing against stubborn muscles until he is in me up to the hilt.

My God, he's _huge._ I struggle for air, gasping. "You're... hah... too big..." I can feel the muscles in my ass stretching and clamping down on him.

"You're tight," he groans. Without waiting for me to adjust, he begins to move, thrusting in and out. Pain and pleasure crash over me in waves. It doesn't take long before he is slamming in and out of me, groaning loudly while I let out pained moans. I can feel my arms going numb from the tight bindings, but I could care less.

Then he hits my prostrate, and I feel like exploding as pleasure blossoms, almost overwhelming the pain. I wrap my legs around his waist and force him in deeper with each thrust, gasping as his thick, hot cock brushes past my prostrate.

He grabs my hair and pulls. "Say my name," he hisses, tugging hard as his hips continue thrusting harshly.

I can't concentrate. Spots... white spots behind my eyes. I vaguely hear him snarl and he flips me over onto my knees, mounting me and thrusting wildly as he digs his fingers into my hips. I clench my teeth as he pulls me up, forcing my back to his chest. He scratches his nails down my side, between my thighs and grabs my cock.

"Say it!"

"Grimmjaw!" I can't help it. I feel so hot, burning up, and Grimmjaw's cock is so big, so thick and hot and warm. I howl as I come, back arching into Grimmjaw's chest, semen splattering over the sheets. He shudders, I can feel it vibrating thorugh my body. My head is resting on his shoulder, and he turns his head and bites my neck hard. He grips my hips more tightly and slams in, out, in, out. I whimper at the mixed pain and pleasure.

He flips me over yet again, pushing my legs up to my chest. It hurts slightly, but then he's slamming back into me, groaning, and his thrusts are harsh and rhythmless as he pounds into me so hard that I can't help but moan tiredly as his dick brushes past my over-stimulated prostrate.

Then he comes, grunting, and I can feel the force as his seed shoots into me, filling me. He continues thrusting a few more times before collapsing on me, pushing me down into the bed.

We stay like that awhile, until I notice two things. He's still in me, and he's as hard as a rock again.

He sits up, grinding his hips against mine. Despite myself, I give a slight moan, and he leers at me.

"I'm not done with you, Kurosaki."

* * *

Should I continue this?

Review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Because I can, this is in Grimmjow's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

I opened my eyes and squinted at the sunlight filtering in through the drawn curtains. I rolled over and yawned widely, before a slight sound caught my attention. I could hear the shower running and smirked.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo had always been something of an oddity. First off, he had orange hair and a spunky attitude, which is not your average professor type. Second (although this isn't actually very odd) he was fucking _hot._

First time I saw him, I thought he was a student. It wasn't until he walked into my class on the second day of college that I realized he was a teacher. Not that I cared anyway.

Damn, he was a good fuck...

Pretending to be drunk last night was probably one of the damn best brainwaves I had ever got, and that is saying something. I have the most amazing brain, something even Kurosaki admits when he's not busy being a tight-ass(no pun intended).

Just thinking about his ass gives me a hard-on. I'm surprised he can still make it to the shower after last night. I must've not fucked him hard enough.

It's time to fix that. I can hear his footsteps coming towards the room; so I reach for my handphone.

Kurosaki walks in, limping slightly, a towel wrapped around his waist like last night. He sees I'm awake and stops.

"Grimmjow," he says, his voice hoarse. Probably from all the screaming he did when I was fucking him.

I smirk at him. "Hey, _professor."_

_"Get out." _

I can hardly say I'm surprised. After all, I practically raped him last night.

"It's too bad, professor. Here I was hoping you could help me with a little problem." I get up, the sheets sliding off me, and walk towards him, stark naked. His eyes widen when he sees my hard dick and he backs off, scowling.

"_Get out, Grimmjow."_

* * *

It wasn't very hard to overpower him, although he did put up a bit of a struggle.

"You know," I mutter into his ear, "It'd probably be better for you if you stopped struggling so much."

He gasped and twisted underneath me. "You're... you're my student, for God's sake! This is... ahhh..."

"Wrong?" I pump his erection, painfully slow.

"You could... could get... ahh... kicked out of college..."

"Doesn't matter," I laughed. "There's a zillion colleges out there."

"You-fuck!" He twisted against his bonds, this time a leather belt that I snatched off a chair. "Let me out of these!"

"Sure," I leaned back and grinned down at him, "if you ride me."

He groaned, arching. "I'm not that desperate."

"I'm sure you're not," I hummed, releasing his dick and sat back against the wall, my raging erection poking up between my legs. "Come on. Be a good boy and I'll untie you."

He just stared at me awhile before finally crawling over, an amazing feat considering his bound hands. Thinning his lips, he straddled my hips before lining up his entrance with my dick.

"Fuck," I hissed as he pushed himself down slowly. He himself gave a gasp as his muscles clamped down on me and he struggled to accomodate.

"Why," he panted, "why are you so, ughh... so big?"

Slowly, painfully, he slid down onto me, his muscles screaming and protesting at the intrusion. He threw his head back and inhaled through his teeth when I was finally in him up to the hilt.

I smirked as I grabbed his hips, raised them and slammed him back down on my cock, reveling in the pained gasps. He clenched his teeth as he rode the alternating waves of agony and ecstasy. "Why are you so tight?"

"Fuck you."

"Already am."

"Release me," he panted, pushing his arms against my chest. I frowned but did as his said, groaning as he clenched his ass around me. You have no idea how much I love fucking his perfect ass.

As soon as he's free, he does something that surprises me. He grips my shoulders and starts slamming himself down me, moaning wantonly. I drag my nails down his back, smiling as he hisses in pain. As if in retaliation, he thrusts himself deeper onto me, clenching his teeth and laughing brokenly as I moan. "Like it?"

I push him back, until his back hits the floor. Instantly he wraps his legs around my waist and forces me in deeper with each thrust. "God, Grimmjow," he gasps.

"Slut," I groaned, watching his face twist into a mix of pain and pleasure. He's shuddering and shaking, his breathing erratic and it's clear he's going to break soon. I grab his dick and start jerking it. I drive myself into him, deeper and harder, and he cries out in pain, and then he's coming, hard, semen spurting onto my chest as his walls tighten and _oh-my-God,_ he's just too tight_._ He's screaming himself hoarse but I don't give two shits.

I flip him over and grips his slender hips. For a grown man, he has a very thin frame, and he's shorter than me. Unmindful of his strangled whimpers, I slam harshly into him, desperate to find release. He's so tight that I know I can't last long.

It doesn't take long before I come, spilling into him, and I see him shudder reflexively.

I slump down on him, not bothering to pull out. We just lie there on the floor, catching our breath.

About ten minutes later, the doorbell rings.

Ichigo's head shoots up in a panic. "Shit!" he hisses. "That's my family!"

"So what?" I finally pull out of him, scrunching up my face at the mess we have become. "They give a shit about what you've been doing?"

"Damn you." He struggles to his feet, limping slightly, and rummages in the closet for clothes. The doorbell rings again and a clear female voice calls out, "Ichi-nii! You there? It's us!"

I grin at him. "Girlfriend?"

"My sister, you damn idiot. Get out of here! They can't see you."

I get to my feet. "Maybe."

His eyes widen. "What do you mean, 'maybe'? What am I going to tell them?"

"Well, Kurosaki, lookey here." I grab my phone, press a few buttons and push it into his face. He watches uncomprehendingly for a few seconds before realization strikes him. "What the hell, Grimmjow? Is that a videotape?!?"

"Ichi-nii!"

"Your sister's sounding a little concerned down there," I said, grinning.

He scowls at me. He's so damn sexy when he scowls. Then he sighs.

"Alright, Grimmjow. What do you want? Extra marks? No detention?"

"You're so naive, professor Kurosaki."

He stares at me. I wait. Dumb shithead is so slow sometimes.

"Surely not," he says slowly. "If you think I'm fucking you again-"

"Sure you will," I grin. "After all, if you don't want to, I have this nifty little video to show exactly what you've been doing in your spare time."

"It was forced!"

"Who's going to believe that?" He flushes an angry red when I say that.

"Ichi-nii, if you don't open up Dad will bust the door down!" a different voice rings out clearly. Still a girl, but sounding more boyish.

"Coming, Karin," he yells out while glaring at me.

I reach for a pad of paper and scribble something on it. "My address," I tell him, slapping the pad on the table. "10 o'clock tonight. If not, well..." I waggle the phone and laugh at his livid expression. "I've got plenty of classmates."

I don't give him time to decide. "You think about it, Kurosaki. Later."

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I stumble downstairs, fully dressed, cursing slightly at the ache and general soreness in my body. Grimmjow had somehow dissapeared, as I glanced around the house he was nowhere to be seen. A positive development, although it wasn't the end of my problems.

I open the door to my family's concerned expressions, duck my father's attack with some difficulty and greet my sisters. "What took you so long, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu looks very worried.

I smile at her.

"Nothing, Yuzu. I was busy."

I swore I heard _him_ laughing.

* * *

AU: Short chapter. The _him_ in the last sentence is Grimmjow, not Hichigo. Just to clear things up.

I wanted to keep the whole thing in Grimmjow's POV, but felt that it would be rather 'hanging' if I didn't finish it off with Ichigo's POV. What do you think?

Review, please. And thank you for reading.


End file.
